The Wonders In Us
by Ms.Hypocrite
Summary: Alfred and Arthur just friends- bestfriends, rather. At least, that's what they claim. But with all the affectionate touches and beyond-normal comfort zone gestures, people around them think otherwise. High school AU / USUK
1. Chapter 1

I sigh again for the billionth time as I go through the paperwork assigned for me to finish. Now I hate this job for lessening my reading time. I could've been lying in my bed and reading Narnia. I feel damn lucky to have not won the president role. And yes, I am the Vice President; Ludwig apparently knew half of the class already so campaign had been easier than eating scones. I apologise for my insensible ramblings- I am Arthur Kirkland, fourth and the youngest in the Kirkland siblings and-

"Yo, Arthur!"

-who the fuck interrupted my introduction?! It's like common courtesy! Oh well.

I looked up to see a pair of eyes that seemed to be the embodiment of the sky with its blue hue. By the way, he's my- though I'm not admitting this out loud- best friend, Alfred Jones.

"Why are you still here?" I try to make it sound like I'm not tired out of my bloody mind.

"Football practice remember? And also, are you finished with that? I'd like to go home with you once in a while. We never go to do it since you acquired the position of vice pres' but at least you got what you wanted," Alfred's lips formed a small pout. (I certainly do not think it's cute or anything! Bloody hell.) He then walked behind me and began playing with my hair. So much for keeping them from sticking out all over the place.

I swatted his hand and glared at him. "I am almost finished with these damn papers so if you would kindly sit on a chair and do not interrupt me for five minutes, I will appreciate it."

"Alright, alright," he put his hands up in mock surrender and headed towards the chair across mine. He started playing some blasted game on his phone, muttering some curses here and there. That should keep him busy for a while.

I occupied myself again with the papers I'm studying. A few moments passed and a loud alarm sound echoed in the classroom and disappeared as fast as it began. I didn't had time to collect my thoughts when Alfred began arranging my things. "What in the bloody hell are you doi-"

"Five minutes have passed, Arthur. Honestly, you need to take a break from all this work. It's friday today for Pete's sake! You will start to look like an old man if this keeps on going, Artie!" He stuck out his tongue at me mockingly. Why, that git!

"Five minutes passed already? Also, today being Friday does not affect my working schedule. And for the last time, do not call me by that horrid nickname! It's preposterous!" And if he is not affected by my words (which he isn't), well damn him.

He just whistled a lively- no, scratch that- an annoyingly loud tune as he made his way to the door, ignoring what I just said (damn him). He turned his eyes to me and grinned. "Race to the gate!" And he dashed out to the corridors.

I smiled to myself. I don't really know for the life of me why I put up with that git. He never seem to run out of energy while I am practically a walking ghost (is that even possible?). He loves the outdoors while I would rather stay curled up in my bed reading a book and sip a cup of tea. He sure is annoying most of the time but there is something in his character that attracts me to him. Is it his smile that can put people at ease? Is it his ability to easily make conversations out of anything? Is it his carefree and outgoing personality? Is it- hell, I'll just stop thinking about it for now. It's for me to discover later on, after all. I reached down for my bag on the ground but all I got is a handful of air. Where's my bloody bag?! Wait, he arranged my things, right?

.

.

.

"ALFRED!"

I probably look as if I ran four flights of stairs. Which I fucking did. Who even puts the library in the fourth floor?! You ask why I need to chase him? Well, he will most probably go home with my bag. He did that before.

When I reached the entrance of the building I saw the blond git lounging in the guard house. Is he even allowed in there? But let's put that thought behind, there is something more important to think about. I have to run twenty meters to get to the gate. Twenty fucking meters. Don't ask why.

And so, I began to run. Please legs, don't give up on me. If I trip now, the American git won't let it live down. Ever.

After a few seconds of awkward running (at least for me it's awkward), I finally reached the gate and Alfred was already on the other side, grinning at me. He even dared to smile at me after making me chase him?!

I leaned on a wall and heaved huge puffs of air. I managed to breath out a dead-sounding 'fuck you', which Alfred chuckled at. How dare he?!

He helped me up and asked "Will a ride home make up for this?"

"It sure will, you wanker," I replied. I deserve some rest.

Alfred kneeled down on one knee- wait, what? "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hop on."

"What? I refuse to join your ridiculous act- Ah!"

"Hang on, Artie!"

And alas, Alfred Jones was carrying me on his back. I bet his fan girls would pay a hundred dollars to be in my place (result of being the star football player). I plan to complain and order him to put me down but I was so goddamn tired. I'll let him slip, only for today. I felt my eyes droop and shut close. It's okay to rest my head on his shoulder, right? I did it anyways. It's perfectly fine because we're best friends right? Best friends carry each other all the time. For now, I sleep.

To my dearest Alfred F. Jones, I appreciate your gentlemanly act (I know, for I am a gentleman myself) as a peace offering but tomorrow (or the next time we meet), get ready for some fine ass-whooping.

 **A/N: So there it is! I gathered up all my courage to post this here. I tried my best on this, guys. ;A; Reviews will improve my poor grammar and writing skills!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

So, to sum up what happened to me, I fell asleep on that idiot Alfred's back, he carried me to my house, lied me down on my bed and went on his merry way to do God-knows-what he does after school. Don't think I forgot his punishment, though. It is reserved to be discussed later on. And also, for some reasons, a voice in my head told me to call him, so I did (damn it, voice). I do not quite like texting because if I ever say something embarrassing the recipient would have a copy of it and that would be even more embarrassing. Anyways, our phone call went a little something like this:

"Hey, Artie! I figured you would call. Being carried ain't enough? You were kinda heavy, you know? My back ached afterwards," I can practically hear his pout over here (if that's possible).

"Speak for yourself, you glutton. If we were to swap places there, I would've died or left you on the sidewalk," I retorted back.

"Heh, whatever. Anyways, you wanna hangout tomorrow? It will be like paying your debt to me. I carried you home, you know."

What?! Now, I'm the one in debt to him?! "For your information, you should be the one paying debts to me. You are the one who made me chase you and offered to carry me in the first place! You deserve punishment!"

"Okay, okay. You know what, I'll give you one favour in exchange for my supposed to be punishment. One favour, anytime, anywhere. Deal?"

Well, now that I think about it, the favour could come in handy in the future. I could probably use it against him someday. It's a deal. "Ugh. Fine, I'm just going to write it down so that you don't forget. You do that all the time."

I heard a sigh of relief from the opposite line, "So, now that the topic's all cleared up, do you still agree on the plan for tomorrow? I hope you do. Ain't got anything better to do tomorrow."

Let's go over my schedule. Ludwig won't need my help until the last part of the preparations so that's out of the list. Home works; we actually have an algebra worksheet to be passed on Monday but I'm going to answer it later. Next, none.

"Arthur, are you still there?"

"Wha- Yes, I just spaced out for a bit. I accept your offer but It's not like I want to spend time with you or anything! I just had nothing else to do tomorrow," Dammit, brain. What a good way to function.

Alfred's voice had an obvious change of tone. "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine. Be ready 'cause we'll be visiting some old places! And McDonalds! I think I heard Mattie call me downstairs. I'll hang up now, okay? You know him when he gets pissed. Good night, Artie!" And the line went off.

The screen turned back to normal and showed my wallpaper. Fun fact, Alfred and I have the same wallpaper; a picture of both of us with him doing a peace sign and his other arm's on my shoulders. He was giving his trademark Alfred smile while I was looking sideways, obviously avoiding the camera. Another fun fact: I absolutely, fucking hate cameras and also people taking pictures of me. I just think I look strange on photos and proceed to hate it. This picture was no exception. Kiku, being the humble friend he was, took the photo for us.

I turned off my phone before I could waste my battery by staring at my wallpaper, to be specific, Alfred. How did I even met him you ask? It's actually really simple but one of the best things that happened in my life.

 _I was in the library (probably the only place I this school that I like), reading 'The Fault In Our Stars' to spend the rest of my lunch break. I should be chatting along with my lunch acquaintances (technically speaking, people I eat lunch with and proceed to our own group of friends) right now but I left earlier than them because I was feeling out of place already. I tried to put up with their conversations but it feels like they already know each other and that made me feel like I don't belong with them. I couldn't stand it so, what better way to kill time that to read a book. Escape the bitter reality without moving in your place._

 _A few minutes later, a blond boy from my class approached me with an amazed look._

 _"You know 'TFIOS' too?"_

 _I was at awe because nowadays, I couldn't find people my age who like to read. Everybody seemed to be immersed with gadgets and social media and does not appreciate a good book and a cup of tea._

 _I then learned that his name is Alfred and he's from New York City. Despite his love of books, he also plays video games and loves photography. Our conversation dragged on and it seems like time was flying and it's already time to go to class. We parted ways and I continued to think about him and how he made me fit in and how it was comfortable to talk to him and how we could've just sat there for hours and chat. He had this effect on me that no one else had and that made me add him to the list of the little friends I had._

So, that's about it and i's just to put it out of the way.

Back to reality, so, he'll fetch me here and we'll visit some places and eat and then do more stuff. Why the hell does it sounds like a date? Well, for all I know, it's not and stupid thoughts, please do not pester my mind with your presence. Ugh, let's just get back to business, okay?

Well, I need to do the home work first but let's time skip over that because fuck, I can't think of anything but Alfred so just imagine me solving equations for half an hour while randomly face palming myself or hitting myself with a pillow. Sounds crazy, huh. Being friends with a git side effect.

After a half an hour of (pure torture) math, I went on to the journey of searching for what to wear. I open my closet and started digging for a decent attire.

At first, I didn't notice the ever-growing pile of clothes beside me. And when I finally did, I looked at it with disbelief and shoved it all back in the closet. Why did I have suddenly nothing to wear? Fuck, now I sound like a girl right out from Kiku's shoujo mangas. It's just a hangout; why do I have to stress myself over such petty thing?

I finally gave up on the clothes. I threw myself on the bed and groaned in frustration. Why does everything that Alfred says have to be a big deal to me? We'll just go to random places and eat (I keep repeating it for emphasis). Nothing special. It's what normal friends do and it's most certainly not a date! Why did my brain even landed on that conclusion?

I decided that it's best that I sleep early so I have time to clear my head. I'm not really hungry or in the mood to see my brothers so, screw dinner.

 **A/N: If you are still here, may Alfred bless you wih his piggybacks. So, here it is and it's slightly long than the last chapter. Yey. All the USUK action is gonna happen in the next chapter where they go on a 'totally-not-a-date-it's-just-a-hangout-session'. It's like two in the morning here in my place so I'm just going to leave it here. Reviews are appreciated (and it makes me silently scream and roll on the floor, overwhelmed).**


End file.
